Enfermo
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Mycroft odia ponerse enfermo pero lo ve más peligroso cuando tiene que quedarse con su hermano pequeño. Quizás Sherlock pueda tener compasión. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Lola


**¡Cumpleaños Felí! ¡Cumpleaños Felí! Te deseamos toooodoooos, cumpleaños féééééliiiiz.**

**Lola, ¡espero que te guste! Te deseo muy feliz cumpleaños y espero que te regalen o te hayan regalado muchas cosas frikis (si, ¿qué pasa? soy fiel defensora de los regalos frikis que no suelen servir para nada).**

* * *

**Enfermo**

El termómetro no mentía pero Mycroft no quería admitir que tenía 39.5º de fiebre. Él nunca se ponía enfermo, y sobre todo, nunca se ponía enfermo cuando tenía que hacer de canguro. Si ya le cansaba Sherlock cuando estaba sano lo haría aún más con gripe.

Eran las nueve cuando decidió bajar al salón envuelto en su edredón. Tenía que desayunar y pasarse el día en el sofá vigilando que Sherlock no echara a arder la casa, al menos podría dormir un rato si su hermano se ponía a leer.

Entró en la cocina y suspiró. Su hermano estaba ahí, comiéndose sus cereales especiales de la dieta.

—¡Hola gordito! —exclamó emocionado.

—No estoy para bromas Sherlock —murmuró.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estás horroroso —dijo antes de reírse.

—Estoy enfermo, es más estoy así por tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa?

—Si no te hubieras escapado estaría sano como un roble.

—Es tu culpa, estaba donde siempre.

—Sí. El lago de los berrinches. Eres un crío… —murmuró mientras alcanzaba la leche e iba al microondas.

Sherlock le observó y vio como su hermano intentaba alzar los brazos para alcanzar un vaso. No es que no llegara, es que el dolor de las articulaciones le impedía moverse bien.

—Anda déjame a mí —dijo Sherlock poniéndose de pie y cogiendo el vaso —. Sube a tu habitación yo te llevaré la leche con miel y el antibiótico.

—No me jodas Sherlock —gruñó Mycroft apartándole —. Vuelve a tu desayuno.

Sherlock lo empujó ligeramente y lo apoyó contra la nevera antes de ponerse de puntillas y besarle la frente tras apartarle el flequillo. Luego gruñó.

—¿No decías que esto era culpa mía? —dijo quitándole el cartón de leche de las manos —. Sube a tu cuarto.

Mycroft le miró como Sherlock echaba la leche en el vaso y luego la metía en el microondas. Se dio la vuelta y subió a su habitación para meterse bajo las sábanas, las mantas y el edredón.

Desde luego no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo de estar calentito y de dormir.

—Vamos… —dijo Sherlock un rato después moviéndole —. Tómate la leche y el sobre, ya que te lo traje.

Mycroft miró algo desorientado a su mesita de noche y vio como había un vaso con leche y miel y un vaso con un contenido de color naranja. Se tomó este primero y luego se fue bebiendo la leche poco a poco.

Sherlock se mantuvo sentado en el borde mirando al vacío, cuando acabó le tocó la frente.

—Voy a por un paño de agua fría… —murmuró.

—Puedes dejarlo e irte ya —murmuró Mycroft extrañado por la amabilidad de su hermano.

El chico no le hizo caso, bajó a la cocina con un cuenco y un trapo y lo mojó, tras escurrirlo lo dobló y lo colocó sobre su frente.

Mycroft le miraba con curiosidad, si su hermano estaba tratando de conseguir algo con esa amabilidad lo llevaba claro. Mycroft no cedía y menos con casi cuarenta de fiebre.

—No me importa que seas gay —dijo de pronto Sherlock.

Mycroft abrió los ojos y se apartó bruscamente ganándose un cabezazo contra el cabecero de la cama.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó confundido.

Sherlock alzó una ceja.

—Pues eso… Que no me importa que seas gay, está bien.

—Yo no soy eso… —murmuró avergonzado.

—Ya… —murmuró Sherlock pasándole el trapo por la frente de nuevo —. He visto el historial de tu ordenador, no sé qué ver de satisfactorio en esos videos pero me sirvió de prueba definitiva para saber que te gustan los hombres.

Mycroft miró avergonzado a otro sitio.

—Muchas Gracias —dijo molesto —. Quería tener ese secreto para mí, solo para mí.

Sherlock mojó el paño de nuevo en el cuenco, lo dejó sobre la frente antes de apartarse.

—Se lo conté a papá ayer, bloqueó todos los sitios porno.

—¿¡Qué has hecho qué!? —exclamó Mycroft incorporándose de golpe e ignorando el fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Sherlock se rió divertido antes de salir corriendo y cerrar la puerta. Mycroft se cruzó de brazos y gruñó.

No podía esperar nada bueno de su hermano pequeño, ni estando enfermo.

**FIN**


End file.
